This is halloween
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Zero takes Yuuki trick or treating.read and revieww : ohh & Happy halloween everyone!


**disclaimer- I do not in any way own vampire knight. If i did own it Yuuki and Zero would have gotten married and moved to africa with their 13 children. (:**

* * *

**HAYY EVERYBODY (:**

I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on my story to read! Reviews would be so awesome! Please no flames! Constructive critiscism however would be fine (: So i decided to write this because as we all know halloween is coming up! (yayy) so what better manga/anime to write it a halloween fiction for than vampire knight?! well anyways just read it! thanks! )

* * *

--

"Zero, what about this one?!" Yuuki asked holding up a pumpking costume.

"Ugh honestly, I don't care. Just pick one so we can **leave.**"

It was 2 days before halloween and the Chairman asked Zero to take Yuuki costume shopping. Not that Zero minded. She was Yuuki after all. The girl who was constantly putting herself in harm's way to quench his bloodlust. The girl who tried so hard to make him smile.

Oh yeahh,

**And the girl he loved**.

And even though he loved her with all of his heart and more, he was getting frustrated at how long she was taking. It was just a costume!

"Fine zero, I'll go try the-"Yuuki stopped talking when she saw the mannequin.

"Oh...my...god...ZERO I FOUND THE PERFECT ONE!"

"Great, now go try it on so we can go." he said without even looking up.

_15 minutes later_

"What do you think?" She shyly asked stepping out of the fitting rooms.

Zero was at a loss for words. Speechless. Never in his life had he seen something so...beautiful.

"You uh...you loook...great."

Great was an understatement. She looked _stunning._ The costume was like a gothic tinkerbell costume. It was black, jagged at the bottom. The top was strapless with the same jagged effect but not exposing anything. It fell on her upper thigh. Short, but not slutty. Boy, did she look great.

"Heh thanks! I guess I'll go with this one then!" she said handing the saleslady the work of art.

--

The walk home was pleasant. A light autumn breeze caressed their faces. The smell of pumpkin spice was lingering in the air. Zero loved it, and there was no one else he'd rather share this moment with.

All of sudden Yuuki broke the silence.

"Zero don't you just love halloween?" she said dreamily.

"No not really. All the little kids dressed up as vampire makes me sick. Who would _want _to be such a vile monster?" he said, sadness overpowering his voice.

She grabbed his arm and rested her head on it gently.

"Zero I don't think your anything like that." she said softly.

"Well that's why I don't particularly care for Halloween."

"Well cheer up! Your going to have the best halloween! Because we're going trick or treating!"

She said with a smile as bright as the stars.

--

"YUUKI HURRY UP!" Zero shouted pounding on the door.

Yuuki came out to make him shut up.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM DONE SHEESH!"

"Wow yuuki, you look really pretty." Zero shyly stated. Her costume looked great. Her hair was pinned into a messy ponytail but it was cute. She added a cute pair of black fairy wings to her outfit. Shimmer was present, but it didn't over power her beauty.

In response she gave him a hug whispering a tiny "thanks" as she held onto him.

"Well,"he said breaking the sweet moment,"Let's get going."

_So with that,_

_they set off into the calm fall night._

_Goblins and witches, _

_Pumpkins and princesses_

_All ready to take part in the halloween fright. _

--

2 hours later they got home. Yuuki had managed to fill her bag all the way to the top. Zero was just happy to sit down. As he started the fire, Yuuki began to inspect her treats.

"Junk, junk, junk, YAY, junk, ohh yummy!...OH MY GOSH ZERO LOOKK!"

she said digging into her bag.

"What?" he asked sitting across from her on the floor.

"Now I look like you!" She said giggling as she put on a pair of fangs she received.

Not responding he turned away, angry tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, Zero I'm so sorry!" yuuki gasped as a pang of guilt shot through her entire being.

**still no response.**

Determined to make him feel better as Yuuki always did, she got up, plopped into his lap and slid her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" she said into his chest.

"It's okay." he said quietly as he picked up a hand to stroke her hair.

"No, I shouldn't have been so mean!" she cried.

"It's okay really..."

"No! it's not!"

"Yuuki..." he said in a stop-arguing-with-me-or-i-kill-you voice.

"It's okay. besides tonight was actually fun," he said whispering into her hair, "I got to spend all not with you."

"I'm happy zero brought me today too. There's no one else I love being with more." She said as she absentmindedly played with his hair.

Suddenly, he brought his hand up to her face and tilted it towards him. He leaned down so their lips met.

At first she didn't respond, she was **shocked.**

But then she gently kissed back with every ounce of **love and passion **within her.

"Yuuki, " he whispered pressing their foreheads together, " Thank you for the best Halloween ever."

-

-

-

-

Fin

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON (: AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN (:


End file.
